


Rising Order

by FlashFire705



Series: The Skywalker Saga [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashFire705/pseuds/FlashFire705
Summary: After Kylo Ren attacks the Jedi Luke Skywalker disappears, it's now up to his son Cade to rise and challenge the First Order and its dark acolytes, the Knights of Ren. But Cade does he have the strength to face his cousin, to fight his own family. Darkness rises and Light to meet it, the Skywalker Saga begins again.
Series: The Skywalker Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535339





	Rising Order

31 ABY

Location: Outer Rim

Planet: Ossus

Cade Skywalker"s POV

The sound of birds chirping filled Cade's hut as the sun slowly rose. Cade watched the sunrise from his bed, blanket wrapped around him as he lay. He smiled, happy that another day had started. He tossed off his blanket, grabbed his lightsaber, and rushed out of his hut into the damp forests of Ossus. Cade took a deep breath, letting the cool air run before he began to descend from his hut to a camp located below.

Cade walked on a trail towards the camp, dirt crunched beneath Cade's feet, disturbing the otherwise quiet world around him. Cade always loved walking down the mountain during sunrise, the silence from everything except his feet was reassuring and calming. Mist rolled throughout the mountain, blocking Cade's view of the tall pine trees that swarmed around him. But Cade didn't mind, it just made the grass shimmer with morning light and added a layer of mystery to the mountain that lets his imagination run wild.

He strolled into camp, finding it entirely abandoned. Cade smiled, another thing he loved about early mornings: there was no one else around. Except for one person. Cade made his way to the center of the camp, where a massive tent was located. He pushed aside the main entrance to the tent and walked in, stomach growling as he did so. The tent's interior was empty and silent.

However, Cade spotted a lone man sitting at a table with a tray of food before him. The man gestured in the direction of a mobile stove holding a large pot over an open flame; the lid on top of the pot was ajar and steam dispersed through the air. Cade could only guess at how long the man and been in the tent, but knowing the man, it was probably safe to assume all night. Cade walked over to the stove, grabbing a tray along the way, and serving himself some soup. He then grabbed a piece of bread before he turned around and sat in front of the man.

"Ben..." Cade began to say but stopped himself.

He could see that Ben Solo was brooding as he usually was. For as long as Cade has known Ben, he's been distant. He just didn't seem to be present, like he had bigger problems to think about. Ben did have "friends" he was just distracted from everything. Ben silently stirred his soup, Cade could sense that he was troubled but Ben wouldn't talk about it to him. He probably wouldn't even talk to his parents because their relationship was…...strained to say the least.

"So how does this work, you talk first I talk first." Cade said.

Ben picked a bag off of the floor and handed it over to Cade. Ben gestured for Cade to open the bag, so he complied. Cade found three books stacked on top of each other, he gently pulled them out one by one. Actual books were hard to come by, holobooks had long replaced the physical version. So to come by a real book was a miracle, let alone three. Cade treated the ones in front of him like they were eggs, easy to drop and break.

Cade gasped, the three books laid out in front of him were history books: A Study of Galactic Warfare Pre-Ruusan Reformation by Voren Na'al, A Brief History of the Church of Force by Lor San Tekka, and The Ancient Precursors of the Infinite Empire by Chelli Lona Aphra. Books so rare that none of them had been translated onto the Holonet.

"H-How did you get these?" Cade gently placed his hands on each book.

Ben grimaced, "Mom, she still has connections among the elite and "culture". I told her you were a history nerd and she got those, mind you these aren't the originals but I'd say a copy is the next best thing."

"You're damn right it is. I've always wanted to know what happened to the commanders in the Army of Light after the Seventh Battle of Ruusan. And the Church of the Force, historians have been so focused on the Jedi and Sith that they've neglected other practitioners of the Force. There's so much we don't know about the Church; Has it been around as long as the Jedi? Do they have holy sites like Jedha or are they like a nomadic movement that never stays in the same place? I'm dying to know what their stance is on the Mortis Gods….." Cade blushed and looked away, "and I'm rambling again, aren't I?"

"You are, but it's nice. It's adorable." Ben said.

"Okay, mister I'm going to geek out over hyperdrives, I'm the adorable one." Cade responded.

Ben mockingly gasped and said in overtly dramatic fashion, "How dare you, hyperdrives are useful, unlike history."

Cade raised an eyebrow, then fished out a carrot from his soup and flicked it onto Ben's face. The carrot smacked him in the forehead and stuck there. For a minute there was silence, then a chuckle Cade couldn't hold it in anymore and burst into laughter, falling onto the floor and crying.

"I-I-I didn't know hahaha that it would stick like that hahaha." Cade got off the floor and wiped the tears from his eyes.

Ben picked the carrot off of his face and ate it, "Thanks for the carrot."

"No problem, anything to help out a cousin." Cade could see that Ben was smiling, genuinely smiling. Cade could on one hand how many times he's seen Ben smile for real, and each time it lit up his world to see Ben like that.

But then he dropped the smile and went back to picking at his soup. Cade sat down again, troubled by Ben's sudden change in mood.

"Don't tell me, Dad. He did something."

"Your father is a complicated man." Ben looked up to stare directly into Cade's eyes. "You shouldn't resent him as much as you do. At least he's there for you."

Cade felt his insides freeze like he was falling off a high cliff. The one thing that Cade was certain he could always sense from Ben was his feelings towards his father, Han. Every time he would reach out to Ben the first thing Cade felt was the complex nature of both love and resentment towards Uncle Han. Cade knew only rumors of Ben's relationship with his parents, and no one else was willing to talk about it so rumors were the only thing Cade had. To hear Ben even remotely talk about Uncle Han made Cade nervous.

"I..." Cade began to say.

"Eat," Ben ordered. "Then we train."

Ben grabbed his food tray and took it outside the tent, leaving Cade to finish his food in silence. Cade quickly put his tray away once he was done eating, pushing the earlier conversation out of his mind. Ben was going through a phase that would pass, after all, someone as powerful as Ben, couldn't be wrong.

Cade rushed out of the tent, invigorated by his breakfast and the promise of training with Ben. Cade then left the camp, following a small trail that led further down towards an abandoned quarry. Cade could hear the sounds of rocks crumbling beneath enormous pressure, shattering and crashing down. Ben had already started training and Cade began to sprint, he didn't want to miss a moment of Ben.

Cade found Ben in the lowest pit of the quarry, crushing massive boulders with ease. Cade stood there in awe, Ben was effortlessly doing something that other Jedi students strained under, Cade included. Cade continued to stare at Ben with reverence, not unlike a child watching their hero triumph over great evil. He began to step towards Ben, careful to not interrupt his cousin.

"Can you walk a little faster, we don't have all day." Ben gently placed the boulders back on the ground, turning to face Cade.

"Didn't want to disturb you, you're vendetta against rocks seems pretty important." Cade said, stepping into the pit.

"They killed my best friend's cousin's sister's daughter's pet, I'll never forgive them." Ben waited, but Cade didn't respond, "No, didn't land at all?"

"Yeah, but I appreciated the effort." Cade said.

Ben looked away from Cade, flushing a little.

"A-Anyways, this whole training session is for your benefit, not mine." Ben said.

Ben gestured for Cade to step forward and stand in front of him. Cade complied, knowing what Ben wanted. Cade closed his eyes and stretched out his hand, feeling the Force gather around his fingertips.

"Now, concentrate. Feel the Force all around you, guiding you, changing you, empowering you."

Cade felt a pull inside of him, like a river crashing against a dam. He used the Force to reach out to one of the boulders; it was as if the Force were vines reaching out to do what Cade wanted. It was as if a golden fire was wrapped around Cade, both burning him and fueling him at the same time. Sweat formed on Cade's face as he felt the Force connect with the boulder, beginning to lift it. Cade's breathing became strained and his hands were trembling. Ben noticed this and placed a hand on Cade's shoulder.

"The Force is power, but don't let it overwhelm you. Control it, direct it."

Cade felt the dam in his mind strain under the pressure of the river. He imagined himself overlooking the river and the dam, noticing cracks forming in both. He jumped into the river, fire rolling over every nerve in his body. He was coming apart, washing away in the river. Cade poured in all of himself, his memories into an orb within himself. He knew that in the real world that Ben was watching him, feeling what was happening within. Cade allowed his inner self to melt away, leaving only the orb.

His thoughts drifted to Ben, how he was strong in the Force and how effortless his skills were. His orb began to form a new body, created to be stronger than ever. With Ben by his side, he could face any challenge and overcome them. He could become just as strong as Ben. That was his spark, that determination to be as strong as Ben. Cade gathered all his strength and he broke the dam inside of him, he felt a rush of freedom.

Suddenly, the strain was gone. The boulder bobbed in the air, Cade's hands no longer trembled, he was calm and collected for the first time since he started. Cade felt a wide grin on his face, joyous laughter escaped him as he saw what he was doing.

"Remember this feeling, what we've done here. Whenever you face a challenge you think is impossible, just remember what you accomplished today," Ben said.

"You make it sound so final," Cade said, gently placing the boulder back on the ground.

"Maybe it is..." Ben trailed off.

"Maybe?" Cade said in response.

"Nevermind, let's just head back to camp."

Ben began climbing out the quarry, leaving Cade confused, brimming with questions. Cade shook that off, after all, this is Ben. He's got some problems but at the end of the day, he would bounce back. Cade and Ben made their way back to the main camp, silence between them the entire time. When they got back to camp Ben spoke.

"You should get some sleep."

"You're one to talk, I'll sleep as soon as you do," Cade replied.

"Just listen to me, your dad, my uncle, already knows about our extra training sessions and disapproves of it. He'll kill me if he found out that you're losing sleep because of it."

Cade knew what he was talking about, they were on a training retreat after all. His father had decided to take some of his top students to the planet of Ossus as a way of enhancing their abilities through training and meditation, he had hoped that by being on a planet once sacred to the Jedi that the Force would be enhanced in his students. His thought process was that if they were to spend time on a site holy to the Jedi then their connection to the Force would deepen.

So he left an interim Jedi Council to look after the rest of the Order while he took his son, nephew and a handful of students to Ossus. So far Cade couldn't see any progress in training, but maybe he just wasn't seeing the whole picture. In any event, the retreat was coming to a close and Cade was looking forward to showing his father the progress he had made under Ben's teaching.

"Alright, but only because you're telling me to. Who knows, maybe when I wake up I can convince Dad to make you my master."

At this, Ben smiled, then without a word, turned around and made his way through the main camp. Cade went back up the mountain to his hut, feeling happier than he had ever been. When he got to his hut he wrapped around his blanket and immediately fell asleep. Cade felt something within him stir as if it was waking up. Then…...

Cade stood in a dark corridor, unable to see anything except himself. Then a red glow filled the corridor, along with the screaming of countless people. The corridor became snow and ice which then crumbled beneath his feet. Cade fell into sand, being crushed and dragged into it before a girl and stormtrooper grabbed his hand and flew into the stars. The stars then started disappearing in brilliant bursts of light until Cade returned to the dark corridor. He heard the hiss of a lightsaber, turning around to see a red lightsaber with a cross and a stone statue holding the saber.

The visions ended and Cade shot up, breathing heavily and crying. Cade felt overwhelmed and cold as if he was just cut off from the Force. He threw off his blanket and ran out of his hut. It was pouring. He was soaked. It was strange since it hadn't rained at all since the Jedi arrived on the planet but now, Ossus was raining.

Cade heard an explosion in the distance, he turned and saw the main camp engulfed in flames. Cade rushed down the mountain, panic engulfing his every action as he got closer and closer to the main camp. As he neared the camp he saw a group of cloaked figures standing in front of the fire. Their lightsabers were ignited and they were all surrounding a terrified woman.

Cade recognized the woman as Jaden Mor, a fellow Jedi Padawan from Corellia. Then one of the figures stepped forward and plunged their lightsaber into Jaden's heart. She fell to the ground dead and Cade let out a scream. The figures turned towards Cade and Cade felt anger rise within him.

"I'm going to kill you all!" he yelled.

The figures did not seem to be disturbed by Cade's threat. Jaden's killer stepped past the rest of their group and faced Cade.

"We can't let him live. He'll never join us now and Snoke has ordered that anyone who doesn't join us dies." The lead figure said.

"Then kill him already and let's get going," one of the other figures said.

The lead figure stepped forward, his blue lightsaber glowing menacingly in the rain-filled night. Cade ignited his green lightsaber and took an offensive stance before he suddenly sent a Force push at the lead figure. The lead figure stretched out his hand to block the attack, but he still stumbled back and his hood flew back to reveal the face of Ben Solo.

"Ben?!" Cade turned toward the other figures, "That must mean you guys are other Padawans."

"Not anymore," one of them said, "We've been shown a better power than the light side and the Jedi."

Cade couldn't believe what he was seeing, his friends and family were killing innocent people. Cade stumbled backward, he didn't want it to be true, yet the proof lay all around Cade. Cade's world was crumbling around him, and he couldn't process any of it. Then a horrible thought crossed his mind.

"And my name is no longer Ben, it's Kylo Ren!" Ben raised his lightsaber once more.

"Where's my dad, what happened to him?" Cade asked, worried that he already knew the answer.

"Dead, I killed him," Kylo said.

Cade let the words sink in, grief and anger rising to meet Kylo's. He knew his father would disapprove of that, he would say those are the emotions of the Dark Side. But at that moment, Cade didn't care, all he wanted was to strike down the person who was causing so much suffering.

"Then I will avenge him!" Cade charged at Kylo, screaming and preparing to slash his fallen cousin.

Kylo held out his hand and extended the Force around Cade's throat, cocking him and raising him into the air. Cade's lightsaber dropped out of his hand while he started grabbing his throat as if to try and pry whatever was choking him. Kylo then raised his lightsaber and pulled Cade towards him, impaling his cousin with a thickening screech from the lightsaber. Kylo turned off his lightsaber but kept Cade hanging in the air.

"You were never a match for me." Kylo lifted Cade and slammed him into the ground.

"Let's go."

Kylo turned around and marched through the burning ruins of the camp, along with his fellow murderers. Cade felt his body going numb. He knew that there was a good chance he would die then, but he wouldn't let that happen.

Before he drifted off into the darkness Cade grabbed his lightsaber and made a vow. To be stronger than Ben, than Vader. And with that in mind, Cade pushed himself off the ground and stared at the burning camp.


End file.
